1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a microelectronic package. In particular, one or more embodiments of the invention relate to a microelectronic package having multiple conductive paths through an opening in a support substrate.
2. Background Information
Microelectronic packages are used in numerous electronic devices including wireless devices. Some wireless devices include microelectronic packages known as front end modules (FEMs). By way of example, the FEMs may perform signal transmit and/or receive functions and associated signal filtering.
The FEMs may include several die from diverse processes. Representatively, the die may include power amplifiers, low-noise amplifiers, and solid-state switches. The die may be assembled onto a substrate. Plastic and ceramic substrates having discrete passive components connected thereto have previously been used for packages.
In such packages, the routing of signals from an external signaling medium, such as a circuit board, to the die, may be challenging. Numerous holes may be included in the substrate to convey electronic signals and ground. The holes may potentially increase the size of the package and/or reduce the strength of the substrate.